Aramina
Originally her family was from Ruatha Hold, but Aramina was born holdless after Fax and his troops killed the Lord Holder Kale and his family, a cousin of her mother. She became particularly known for her uncontrollable telepathy that caused her to hear any dragon within certain distances, likely a legacy from her Ruathan bloodline. This would cause her headaches and stress, particularly near a weyr. Out of consideration for her, dragons would 'quiet down' and limit their communications when nearby. Biography Before her birth, Aramina's parents were forced to flee when Fax began hunting for others of the Ruatha Bloodline. Her was the first of Barla's and Dowell's children to live. Her father was a wood joiner. She was pursued by Thella for her ability to hear all dragons. She escaped with her family and was taken to Benden Weyr to attend the Hatching, but did not Impress. After, she stayed at Benden Hold to get a greater distance between herself and constant dragon chatter. However, she was taken by Thella and her group of holdless but was shortly after rescued by Jayge Lilcamp and his group and escaped to the Southern Continent. They washed up on the shore of what would become Paradise River Hold after their boat capsized and they were rescued by dolphins. Finding the ruins that had been left there by the Colonists, they worked to restore them and re-established the Hold. She is the mother of Readis, Aranya, Anskono and Almie. Readis would befriend the rediscovered dolphins. This frightened Aramina for an unstated reason, but it's possible that with her son being one of the sole contacts with dolphins, she made some sort of psychological comparison with her youth and dragons, and did not want any sort of unperceived stress happening to him. After Readis ignored a warning from the dolphins about a sea thorn in his foot that lead to him nearly loosing a leg to infection, Aramina became dead set in her opinion against them. Aramina would eventually drive a teenage Readis away from home when in a highly emotional state, she gave him an ultimatum: to never contact the "shipfish" again, or to leave the hold and never come back. It never occurred to her that Readis would choose the latter, and she became nearly inconsolable that she had driven her son away with her foolishness. Eventually the Tillek, leader of the dolphin pods, contacted the family about possibly training Readis, but first wanted to ask permission from his parents. Impressed, Aramina gave her blessing. Without telling Readis, the Tillek would bring him to a ship where his family was waiting and Aramina was reunited with her son for a short while before the Tillek took him with her to begin his training. Appearances * The Renegades of Pern * "The Girl Who Heard Dragons" * All the Weyrs of Pern * The Dolphins of Pern Additional Information * Lilcamp Bloodline on pern.nl ru:Арамина Category:Ninth Pass Category:Holdless Category:Igen Hold Category:Lady Holder Category:Paradise River Hold